The Story of A Girl when she smiles
by makennahparente
Summary: Hey Guys! This is my first story ever on here, and I hope you enjoy it! I know i'm a terrible writer, but this has a lot of meaning to me, for certain reasons. the logan who is first mentioned is NOT logan henderson just clarifying  :


Introduction: _"this is the story of a girl…"_

Lacy Roberts had lived in Hollywood almost all of her life. Her father, Maxwell Roberts, was a world-renown producer-gone-director who knew three-fourths of Hollywood. Lacy went to a prep school for the children of the rich and famous in L.A. Her life seemed perfect.

But, as we all know, no one's life can be perfect. No story ever has a perfect main character.

You can call this a cliché, but Lacy had a **huge **problem. It was ruining her whole life. And she kept it a secret from almost everyone. So, you're probably now thinking, "oh my god, not one of these stories again." And I'm pretty sure that you're about to 'x' out of here. But before you do, I would read on. Because this story is definitely not like any other. This is a story of a girl…who never lived to tell it.

**Chapter 1: the beginning**

Lacy slipped off her converse, threw her bag on her bed, and connected her iPod to her computer to charge. It had been another long day, and all she wanted was to see her boyfriend, Logan. Unfortunetly, Logan was now living in Nebraska. That probably makes no sense to you. It still doesn't to me. But, this is not my story, this is Lacy's.

She sat down at her desk and logged on to Myspace. Logan had broken his cell phone, and the only way they could talk was through the internet. She logged in only to find that he wasn't on.

He was never on anymore. The last time she talked to him was last Tuesday. Today was Friday. But, for some reason this didn't bother Lacy at all. A lot of things didn't bother lacy, especially when they should.

In fact, everything bad that had happened to her didn't bother her.

Maybe I should tell you about Logan and Lacy.

During her 8th grade year, Lacy and Logan had a lot of classes together. They became the best of friends.

But, lacy never expected anything to happen between them.

You see, Lacy had very little confidence....She was tall, blonde, curvy, and gorgeous. I guess when she looked in the mirror, she saw something else.

Being her best friend was hard, because guys only paid attention to her when we would hang out together. But, she never noticed this.

I should probably give you a little description of Logan. He was a bit taller than Lacy, who was 5'8''. Logan was also pretty fat, not that it mattered. He had shortish black hair, brown eyes, and a twisted smile. He was an extreme pervert who was always cracking crude jokes. He was the complete opposite of a gentleman.

I guess you could say it came as a complete shock to me when Logan finally asked her out on the last day of school. I immediately hated their relationship…. I didn't know why I didn't want them to be together, I just did. It wasn't jeoulosy, it wasn't that I had a thing for Logan, because I hated his guts.

At the end of the summer, Logan finally told Lacy that he would be moving to Nebraska. He promised he would come down to see her often. He wanted to keep their relationship going.

And Lacy agreed. She cried and cried when he left, but she moved on to being excited for him to come back. Now, don't get me wrong, I loved my friend, but she became obsessed. It was bad. After dating for only 3 months, she claimed to be in love, as did he. He treated her like shit. Any human being could see that, except for her.

No, he didn't beat her. And No, he didn't force her to do anything. But he was never there for her when she needed him. She got lucky if he called or texted once every two weeks. I tried to tell her that most boyfriends talked to their GF's daily. She just replied 'he can't he lives too far away to talk to me everyday, that'd be asking to much of him' and walked off.

She became someone I didn't even know. She wouldn't go out anymore because she was afraid he'd IM her when she was gone.

Maybe, just maybe, I could've lived with her dating Logan though.

Then, he did something I never forgave him for. One of the worst things a boyfriend can do.

But the best part, the real hook-and-sinker, was Lacy didn't even get upset.


End file.
